


Лина Инверс меняет профессию

by Wisedo



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Клип под музыку из кинофильма Иван Васильевич меняет профессию





	Лина Инверс меняет профессию

**Author's Note:**

> Сделано на зимнюю фандомную битву для команды WTF Slayers 2019
> 
> Аудиодорожка в обработке Vengerov & Fedoroff


End file.
